Ace Combat: Mobius Twilight
by MWSeraph
Summary: [Prequel to Ace Combat: Switchblade Fight in the Heavens] ISAF's 118th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Mobius" is mobilized with pilots old and new, with Mobius One leading the defense of the FCU President and Erusian King. Join Seraph and Titanic in one of their missions together as wingmen, side by side.


**Ace Combat: Mobius Twilight**

Hello, readers and Ace Combat fans! For those who have read my earlier work, "Switchblade Fight in the Heavens", this one chronicles one of the earlier missions Seraph and Titanic flew together as ISAF allies, along with a myriad of other characters, including Mobius One and Skyeye from Ace Combat 4.

I'm doing these stories, both to entertain, and to pump everyone and myself up for the new Ace Combat 7 coming out January 2019! I hope to expand on the background of characters like Seraph in a lead up to a side story idea to Ace Combat 7. In the meantime, suit up and enjoy!

Go aces!

 **Background**

Six years after the end of the Usean Continental War, Erusea had largely recovered as a country, with the return of the Erusian Royal Family decades after their exile as part of the stabilization efforts to end the ISAF occupation and IUN peacekeeping missions. While many countries in Usea continued to view Erusea with suspicion, the new Erusian leadership had launched a PR campaign with the endorsement of the Federation of Central Usea to reassure their former enemies of their peaceful integration with the rest of the continent. However, issues of reconstruction from both the war and the planetfall of the Ulysses 1994XF04 asteroid continued, as much of the continent's civil and economic infrastructure was destroyed. To that end, the scientific community proposed an international collaboration in the construction of a solar power space elevator in Usea, which soon became a topic of the upcoming 2012 Usea Conference. Central Usea and Erusea enthusiastically endorsed the conference, in hopes that it would bring ISAF together as a continental power with a major space development. Unfortunately, a death threat issued to the leaders of both nations threatened to cast a dark cloud over the momentous occasion...

 **Mission Briefing, Three Days After Assassination Threat in Communique to the President of the Federation of Central Usea and the King of Erusea**

 _According to intelligence, the individuals threstening the FCU president and Erusian king are Usean anarcho-communists that were opposed to the previous Erusian military regime that attempted to establish a socialist state in Erusea and across the continent during the recovery period. Upon being ratted out by ISAF special forces and the Erusian security services, many were arrested or expelled from the ranks of both sides, but are now believed to be carrying out a plot alongside a Usean environmental pressure group to assassinate the ISAF leadership and Erusian Royal Family, appropriating aircraft from the FEAF that were set to be decommissioned after the war. Our mission is to keep that from happening. Our continent survived the Erusian dictatorship, and the last thing we need are anarchists sowing a revolutionary reign of terror._

 _Mobius Squadron is to deploy alongside the Erusian Air Force as an escort detail to the FCU and Erusian leaders and dignitaries as they fly towards Comona Island for the 2012 Usea Conference. The enemy is believed to have possession of a number of high-performance stealth fighters, including four XFA-27s that were kept in reserve during the war, only to be stolen from an airbase in Northern Usea. The anarchists are to be considered armed and extremely dangerous, and engaged on sight._

 _Due to the sensitive nature of this mission, we have acquired a second AWACs aircraft to work alongside Skyeye. On a need to know basis, Osea has provided us this AWACs, equipped with a prototype AI system that manages their aerial reconnaisance drones. They believe that this will give us the edge we need to spot stealth aircraft threatening the delegation aircraft._

 _I cannot understate the importance of this conference's success to Usea's recovery from the Ulysses Incident and the Continental War. It is up to Mobius Squadron to prevent the assassination plot at any cost. Now go out there and protect the peace. Dismissed!_

 **February 8, 2012**

 **Los Canas Air Force Base, FCU, 0258 Hours**

Mobius Squadron stood at the ready in their aircraft just outside of their hangars in the dark morning hours. None of the lights were on, so as to attract less attention to the nature of their mission.

Titanic, who was flying as Mobius 9, was sitting in her F-15C Eagle and counting down the mission execution clock to 0300 hours. She was recently transferred to Mobius Squadron upon recommendation from Seraph, who was Mobius 2. The irony of her position was it was previously Seraph's callsign, when he first flew under the squadron banner during Operation Judgement Day.

Looking around, Titanic saw that the squadron's strength for this mission was by no means insignificant; four F-22 Raptors, including those of Seraph and the famous Mobius 1, four Typhoons, four F-15C Eagles, including her own, four Rafale Ms, and four of the new Su-35S Flanker-Es. All aircraft were loaded to the maximum combat load with air-to-air missiles.

As soon as the mission clock hit 0300, the radio cracked to life.

"This is Mobius 1," the famed squadron leader radioed, "radio check."

"Mobius 2, standing by," Seraph reported.

"Mobius 9, roger," Titanic replied. All of the other members up to Mobius 20 also reported in.

"The Condors have left the nest," Mobius 1 gave the mission codeword, "all units, proceed to plan." At that, Mobius 1's F-22 fired up its engines.

"Well, Titanic," Seraph's voice chimed, "this is your first op with my squadron. Don't disappoint me or Mobius 1 now."

Titanic couldn't help but pout at that. "C'mon, it was your idea that I become part of ISAF's hero squadron for my first combat mission!"

Seraph had a chuckle at that. "Chill, girl! You're a great enough pilot to be part of a great enough squadron!"

The pilot rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Right. I just hope I can live up to you guys' Grim Reaper names," she muttered.

"Mobius 2, rolling out," Seraph's F-22 powered up and followed behind Mobius 1. The two other F-22s and four Typhoons also began to follow.

"Mobius 9, following suite," Titanic said as her F-15 rolled behind Mobius 8's Typhoon. The other F-15s, Rafales, and Su-35s also moved from their positions.

Seraph observed the large squadron behind him and Mobius 1 following behind. Using his helmet visor, he could see the two planes carrying the FCU president and the Erusian King taxiing for take off after Mobius Squadron and their escort planes launched.

"Mobius 1, you are cleared to take off on runway 135," he heard the control tower say over the radio.

"Roger, Mobius 1 taking off!" The ISAF hero's F-22 went full afterburner and soared off and above the runway.

"Mobius 2, taking off," Seraph said as he gunned the engines and joined his flight leader.

The twenty-large squadron of ISAF elite took to the skies of Los Canas. Seraph flew alongside Mobius 1 in a finger four formation of F-22s, with the other aircraft types doing the same.

"Mobius 2, the Condors are taking off," Titanic reported as the two pilots observed the eight escort planes of Erusian Su-30M2s and F-14Ds raising altitude, with the ISAF C-17 and Erusian C-5 going last.

"Skyeye here," the Mobius Squadron's resident AWACs called, "Mobius Squadron, commence escort mission."

"Here we go, Mobius 9," Seraph advised.

"Here's to flying united, friendly skies," Titanic replied. The formation of fighter jets and two transports vectored southeast. The skies remained dark as the allied formation began their long journey towards the Comona Islands.

 **Eusian Ocean, Enroute to Comona Islands, 0810 hours**

"Mobius 9, we're about to exit ISAF-controlled air space," Seraph notified, "prep your radar for an AWACs data link."

Titanic perked up and nodded. "Okay...?" she remarked.

"It looks like our Osean partner is going to show up as per briefing," Seraph said, waving his F-22 wingtip upward for emphasis.

Titanic was now curious. "Who is this partner?" she asked as she looked up.

"Skyeye to all planes," the squadron AWACs said, "be advised that our secondary AWACs is coming into radar range. Commence radar link with the Osean aircraft."

"Secondary AWACS?" Now Titanic was really baffled. She had heard of it due to the briefing, but still. How was this one any different, besides having a prototype AI installed?

"Mobius 1, initiating data link," the flight leader announced, "Mobius Squadron, follow suite."

"Copy that, lead," Seraph acknowledged, "you heard him, Titanic."

"Roger that," Titanic replied, and scrolling through her in-flight computer menu, she selected the open data link to the Osean aircraft, which was showing up on radar. She noticed that it was moving to join up with AWACs Skyeye.

"Mobius 2, communications established," Seraph followed up, "Osean AWACs, do you read? This is Mobius Squadron of the Independent States Allied Forces."

"We read you loud and clear," the AWACS reported. Titanic got a chill down her spine at the sound of the voice. It sounded... female, but more artificial. Looking up, she saw that it was a black colored E-3 Sentry, sporting low visibility roundels, with the star of Osea. Around the plane were about a dozen smaller aircraft, which were likely drones.

"This is Airborne Early Warning and Control, callsign Unity of the Osean Air Defense Force," the Osean aircraft replied, "moving into range of Skyeye."

"Roger that, Unity," Skyeye said, his professional tone concealing whatever questions he might have about the way this Osean AWACs was talking.

The pilot narrowed her eyes. So this was that new AWACS, she mused. Her gaze landed on the engines briefly, noting their rather enlarged size. What kind of craft was this, to have much larger engines? And was it faster? That seemed to be the case, because no AWACS was faster due to the need to monitor the battlespace. Unless this one was meant for much farther range...?

A closer examination also revealed that the radome was slightly larger than the original model, indicating that the radar range was also greatly expanded. Maybe this aircraft was meant to be a central command craft for an entire air wing?

"Drones, eh?" Seraph remarked as he maneuvered his F-22 alongside Titanic, "I don't think you Oseans are bringing them along for some RC plane contest now, are you?" He was clearly jesting around with his tone of voice.

Titanic snorted. "Doubt it."

Another voice cut in, surprising the two. "Why am I not surprised?" Titanic's best friend, callsign Iceberg, remarked. "I have heard tell of this plane amongst the mechanics, but never seen it until now." Iceberg, who was Mobius 17, waved her Su-35S alongside Seraph's F-22 and Titanic's F-15.

"Probably one of their Skunk Work planes from brainiacs in North Osea," Seraph inputted, "always looking to test their new toys."

"This is Mobius 1," the squadron leader called, "Skyeye, see if you can do a data scan of the Osean AWACs. I want to know what she's bringing to the party with those drones."

"Roger, sir," Skyeye acknowledged.

"Unity here. Anything you request?" the AWACS asked.

"Uh," Skyeye had to compose himself for a bit, "Mobius 1 is requesting a rundown on your electronic warfare capabilities for this mission. Are you authorized to disclose?"

"Affirmative. I am authorized to disclose, but some aspects are classified," Unity responded.

"My EW capabilities are highly efficient, but I am also equipped with ESM, and my drone act as radar enhancers as well. Furthermore, my radar is enhanced to detect stealth aircraft at a much more efficient capacity than the other previous models," Unity replied.

"Affirmative, Unity, good to have you onboard with us," Skyeye accepted.

"Excellent," Mobius 1 acknowledged, "this should allow us to see the XFA-27s the anarchists hijacked."

"Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide," Seraph remarked.

"Good to hear," Iceberg said. "An aircraft of this capacity is needed."

"True. Better to be safe than sorry," Titanic told her friend as the Mobius pilots started to scan their surroundings.

"By the way," Seraph flew next to Iceberg, "I never got the chance to congratulate you on your promotion to my squadron, Iceberg. Mobius 1 and I observed your impressive performance in that anti-Grey Men operation over Ice Creek."

"Thank you, Seraph," Mobius 16 replied, "but I cannot take all the credit."

"Nonsense," Seraph laughed, "you held your own against Belka's finest pilots. Where the Osean and Yuke escorts acted like headless chickens, you pulled through and shutdown their arms transport scheme."

The pilot nodded. "True. I had no other options at that point."

"Hey," Seraph cheered, "not only do you get to be part of ISAF's hottest squadron right now, but you've got the newest plane we have with some killer AAMs and killer maneuvers to rock. Must be quite the change from that older Su-35 you were flying."

Iceberg nodded her head. "Yes. That is true." She chuckled a bit.

"Mobius 2," Mobius 1 radioed, "stay focused on the mission."

"Roger that," Seraph sighed, "sorry girls, but Mobius 1 is business before anything else." At that, he flew back alongside Mobius 1.

The two pilots nodded. "Roger," they said.

As the two pilots rejoined their respective groups, Titanic flicked her gaze back up to Unity.

"The operation is proceeding smoothly," Skyeye reported, "no signs of the enemy on radar."

"That is confirmed," Unity reported. But there was something else, Titanic noted. Like a sort of... tense tone? "Expanding search parameters to further confirm." The drones started to fly further away, their extended radar range scanning the terrain and horizon.

"Mobius Squadron stay alert," Mobius 1 warned.

The squad all replied with a big "Affirmative!"

Unity's drones continued to circle, beaming their footage back to the AWACS as 'she' circled the group. And then it happened.

"Warning! Incoming bogies at six o'clock!" the AWACS barked in a slight monotone.

"Bogeys!?" Seraph said, "can you confirm their type and speed?"

"Affirmative. Data transmission en route." Unity proceeded to beam the information back to the squadron.

"It's them..." Seraph said as his radar lit up.

Titanic's eyes narrowed. "Iceberg, you getting this?"

The Flanker-E pilot nodded. "Yes. I have it on my radar as well."

Unity's voice echoed over their comms. "Awaiting orders, Mobius flight leader."

"Mobius 2 through 8," Mobius 1 ordered, "we're going to engage the anarchists coming from behind. The rest of you, stay with the Condors."

"Right behind you boss," Seraph replied as his F-22 banked hard with the other aircraft, "alright Mobius 9, your turn to babysit with the president and the king. Don't screw up."

Titanic nodded. "Understood."

Iceberg nodded as well. "Yes, sir."

"Be a good big sister now, Iceberg," Seraph laughed.

The pilot rolled her eyes. "Sure," she drawled.

Unity's drones flittered around, keeping tabs on things. "Be advised, Mobius Squadron. Enemy fighters are bound to be targeting the king and president's aircraft."

"How many are we looking at, and what aircraft type?" Skyeye inquired.

"The aircraft are four XFA-27 aircraft," the AWACS replied. "They are coming in hard and coming in fast."

"Just as our intel indicated," Mobius 1 said, "all units, switch to combat alert status."

"Preparing to engage enemy," Seraph said, "arming AMRAAMs. Skyeye, Unity, give us some ESM so we can corner and cream these guys."

"Affirmative," the Ocean AWACs replied.

"Mobius One, engage," Skyeye gave the go-ahead.

"All Mobiuses, engage the hostile aircraft," Mobius 1 passed down the order as his primary weapon bay opened. "Fox three," Mobius 1 fired his medium range missile.

"Mobius 2, fox three," Seraph fired his own missile as the six other aircraft fired theirs.

"Good luck..." Titanic whispered to the group heading off.

Iceberg said nothing, but watched as the enemy evaded the missiles, resulting in the F-22s and Typhoons having to dance with the XFA-27s. Mobius 1 and Mobius 2 were particularly fast and aggressive out of the allies engaging the anarchists, despite their aircraft being superior. The two Raptor pilots were effectively aerobats twisting and zipping across the skies, running from missiles and after the enemy.

"Those two are fast..." Mobius 18, aka Specter remarked, "I didn't think they would be this good."

"I know," Titanic muttered. 'How can I be as good as them?' she thought.

"At least these guys are buying us time to escape," Specter chimed, "this might be a lot easier than I thought."

"Maybe, but I somehow doubt that to be the case," Iceberg retorted. Her eyes landed on the single AWACS, that new one.

"This is Crimson 1," one of the Erusian escort planes called, "I'm picking up a flight of civilian private aircraft on bearing 200, altitude 5000 and closing. ISAF AWACs Skyeye, can you confirm?"

"Negative, Crimson," Skyeye replied, "we do not have any record of civilian flights in this area at this time."

"What are we looking at Skyeye?" Iceberg inquired.

Skyeye was unsure. "I cannot confirm, but..."

"I can confirm the aircraft en route," Unity cut in. "My radar is of greater range and capability."

Titanic anxiously waited for the data analysis, but the Osean AWACs returned with one in just five seconds. "Data scan complete, they are combat aircraft using false IFF codes."

"What aircraft?" Titanic asked.

"Confirmed bogeys to be stolen ex-FEAF aircraft," Unity reported, "16 Su-47s and 10 S-32s enroute with air-to-air missiles to intercept the Condors."

It's an ambush!" Titanic muttered.

"Not for long, it is," Iceberg was defiant, "Mobius 18 through 20, set your new long range AAMs to arm."

"Loud and clear, Ice," Specter acknowledged as he armed his R-37 missile.

"Understood!" the group said.

Titanic felt a bit of frustration in her chest, but forced herself to focus.

"Confirming bandits on vector 200," Skyeye relayed, "Mobius Squadron is cleared hot."

"All escort planes, assume combat formation," Crimson 1, the Erusian squadron leader said, "let the ISAF Su-35s fire the first volleys. Let's give these communists a little surprise."

Iceberg watched the enemies in her helmet sights get lit up with lock on squares, until a steady tone rang in her ears with six of the aircraft acquired.

"Mobius 17, Fox Three!" Iceberg let loose with six BVR missiles.

"Mobius 18, Fox Three!" Specter also fired, with the two other Su-35s releasing their missiles.

Iceberg's golden eyes narrowed as she watched the missiles explode against two and the others missed. "Two hits, four misses," she grunted.

The other missiles streaked towards their targets, but only four of them hit. The Berkuts began to split up and bank aggressively towards the allied formation.

"They're coming in fast," Specter said, "these guys know their stealth isn't working!"

"Then we will have to show them what we can do!" Iceberg growled. She and Specter gunned their planes' engines and speed towards the enemy, with their wingmen following.

"Cover them!" Titanic yelled out, "keep these guys away from the transports!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the pilots in Titanic's flight yelled.

It was then that Titanic selected her AMRAAMs and locked onto the Berkuts, which were closing in at a rapid pace.

"Here we go..." she muttered, her eyes hardening.

Above her, Unity circled, her drones scanning and feeding the information back to the squadron.

"Mobius 1, bandit at your six!" Seraph called out the XFA-27 chasing his flight leader.

"I know," Mobius 1 said as he did a barrel roll around tracers, "take him Mobius 2."

Seraph aggressively maneuvered to get a clear shot of the target, as a miss would mean possibly hitting Mobius 1. He closed the distance, only to be jolted slightly by another XFA-27 passing him with two Typhoons in pursuit. "It's like these guys are trying to get us to crash into one another," Seraph thought aloud, "these guys must be Belkan mercs to fly this aggressively."

Unity's voice crackled over the comm to Mobius 1 and Seraph. "It appears the XFA-27s are attempting to link up with the attack fighters," the AWACS reported. "Recommended course of action is to intercept and take them down before they regroup."

"Main attack force!?" Mobius 4 exclaimed.

"Unity," Mobius 5 said, "please confirm last transmission!"

Seraph grunted as he put two and two together. The XFAs were meant as decoys to draw him and Mobius 1 away from the transports.

"Roger that, Unity," Mobius 1 acknowledged, still drawing his pursuer after him. "Mobius 2, I'm going to hit the brakes on him. That will be your chance to shoot him."

"Wilco, lead," Seraph chimed, "waiting on you."

Mobius 1 stopped maneuvering temporarily, which the anarchist pilot took as a chance to take a shot. Just as the warning tone turned into a missile alert, the ISAF ace pulled back on the stick for a sudden Pugachev's Cobra. The XFA pilot was taken off guard, but not Seraph, who maneuvered to avoid Mobius 1 and get a clear shot.

"Mobius 2, Fox Two!" He let a Sidewinder fly, which went up the tailpipe of the XFA, exploding and shredding the aircraft to pieces. "Splashed one!"

"Mobius 2, kill confirmed," Skyeye tallied the kill.

"Three planes are still attempting to link up," Unity reported. Her drones were now circling the battlespace, relaying data as needed to the pilots in the fighting.

"Roger that," Seraph acknowledged, "you Oseans watch and learn how Mobius does things."

"Easy Mobius 2," Mobius 1 advised, "we're not here to show off to the Oseans."

"Mobius 1 and 2," Skyeye radioed, "the rest of the squadron is engaging the enemy ambush forces with the Erusian escorts. Intercept those XFAs and keep them away from the VIP aircraft."

"Let's turn and burn, Ribbon pal!" Seraph and Mobius 1 went Mach 2 in pursuit.

"Mobius 17," Mobius 1 radioed ahead, "be advised that we are coming in your direction in pursuit of three of the stolen aircraft. Prepare for additional enemy contact."

"Got it, lead," Iceberg replied on the other end, "we can certainly use you and Seraph right about now."

Seraph grinned to himself. After a long while of peacetime inactivity, he and Mobius 1 would be the knights in shining armor. Perhaps, he would even impress Iceberg, the princess Mobius 17.

"I can't shake this guy!" Titanic wildly maneuvered her F-15C as a Su-47 chased her. Given that a turning fight was a no win for her, she kept the afterburners going to try and outrun the enemy. Her eyes narrowed as she gunned it to maximum. "I could use some help here!" she cried.

"Hang in there Mobius 9," Specter said as his Flanker swooped in from behind. "Fox Two!" Specter launched a heatseeker, which went up the portside engine nozzle and blew the Berkut out of the sky. "Splash one, Titanic."

Titanic grinned. "Thanks!" She peeled her jet to the right and came up alongside him. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Hey, we help each other survive," Specter replied.

"Just hope I can repay the favor," Titanic joked. Suddenly a radar feed from the AWACS Unity beeped in her HUD. "We got more incoming!"

"This is Crimson 3," one of the Erusian pilots said, "we've got anarchists swarming about us. Our planes can't keep up!"

"Nigel 2, you've got one at your six!"

"How many are there!?"

"Looks like we're needed!" Titanic said to Specter.

"No problemo!" Specter said as the two fighters turned back towards the transports.

"They're targeting the king's aircraft," Crimson 1 alerted his men, "do everything in your power to stop them!"

"Mobius 13 here, they're slipping past our defensive formations! The president's safety is compromised!"

"Shoot! We got trouble!" Iceberg muttered. Her hand flicked out and toggled the comm system.

"Mobius 1, Seraph, we have incoming aircraft and they are gunning for the king and presidential aircraft!" she radioed.

It was then that three new bogeys appeared from behind her and the transports, setting off her alert with their radar spikes.

Iceberg let loose a bunch of colorful swears as she peeled to the right. "We got trouble!" she called, although she remained rather cool and composed. At least she was trying to. It took a lot to get her to panic.

"Right up the pipe!" Seraph said as he and Mobius 1 launched their AMRAAMs at the XFA-27s. Two of them banked hard, while the third was hit twice, disintegrating in twin fireballs. The four F-22s and four Typhoons split off and rejoined the fight, with Mobius 1 and 2 aggressively still on the superfighters.

The female pilot looked back, relief briefly flittering across her features before she regained her composure. "That was far too close for comfort," she remarked. "Any longer and I'd have been in the drink."

Titanic's voice filtered through. "Well, looks like you got an angel by your side~!" she sang.

Iceberg's golden eyes flashed as she shot a glare at the radio. "W-where in your hare-brained mind do you think we are a thing!?"

"C'mon, Icy," Specter said as his Su-35 roared after an S-32, "I could see you together with angel wings there."

Seraph climbed up rapidly to escape the XFA-27, which seemed to have him were it wanted him.

"Not today, buddy!" Mobius Squadron's No. 2 pulled a tight loop and stalled. The XFA shot past, not expecting the Cobra maneuver. His F-22 dove for a bit before he maneuvered the nose back up. Getting a positive lock, he fired a Sidewinder and AMRAAM in succession, a Yuktobanian combat technique he learned many years ago.

"Linking missiles to ESM, Mobius 2," Unity said as she boosted the homing capabilities of both AAMs through her drones. The XFA-27 expended its energy in its phenomenal agility twisting and turning away from the Sidewinder. However, the pilot didn't see the AMRAAM leading towards his nose. The AMRAAM blew the cockpit and front off the XFA, before the Sidewinder caught up and blew the rest of it.

"That was a good move, Seraph! That was just... wow... How did you even do that?" Titanic asked in mild awe.

Iceberg meanwhile scoffed. "Showoff," she remarked.

"Many air battles from the war, Titanic," Seraph chimed. He then glared a little up towards the twin AWACs formation, especially Unity. "Still, I didn't need your help like that, Osean."

"It is my prerogative to provide assistance to all members of Mobius Squadron," the AI replied. "It was also necessary as-"

She was cut off by Iceberg. "Yes, we understand. Now we have a mission to complete, yes?"

"This is Crimson 1," the Erusian flight leader called, "we're down to half of our strength, and the anarchists are closing in!"

"Mobius 10 here, my aircraft's taken a hit, I'm withdrawing from combat!"

"This is Mobius 15, my FCS is fried, I can't engage the enemy!"

"Skyeye here, we still have ten enemy planes assaulting the transports. Our escort strength is down to just 50% of their firepower!"

"Mobius 1 here, still engaging the enemy XFA-27. Mobius 2, give our escorts some support."

"Wilco lead," Seraph acknowledged, "Mobius 8, 17, and 18, follow my lead! We're going to take the heat off of the president and his Erusian majesty!"

"You've got it, Angel Wings," Specter was excited.

"All right! Time to go full throttle!" Titanic chirped.

"I'm going to sink them," was all Iceberg muttered, her eyes hardening beneath her flight helmet.

The four pilots dove hard back towards the transports. By then, the Erusian escorts were down to just three aircraft, and eight of the Mobius pilots were forced to withdraw due to battle damage.

"This is Mobius 12, my F-15's been swiss-cheesed by tracers. Sorry I can't fight any longer, Mobius 2."

"Don't worry, rookie," Seraph comforted, "just sit back and stabilize your plane. In the meantime, get ready for a real show!"

The four remaining pilots were not going to hold anything back. Not in any way.

'Hope I can prove myself this time...' Titanic thought as she gritted her teeth.

Seraph and Iceberg spotted two S-32s ganging up on the exposed Erusian royal plane from behind. They only had a few seconds to intercept.

"What do you say we do a duet on these guys?" Seraph suggested poetically.

Iceberg rolled her eyes. "I go from left, you attack right," she said coldly.

Without further words, the two aces sped up, firing their cannons in front of the anarchist aircraft. The two enemies broke off their intended attack, now being pursued by the F-22 and Su-35S.

Iceberg dove to the left, her eyes hard as she kept on the enemy's tail. She was not known for toying around with her prey. And she had quite the kill count as a result. "Time to sink this bird..." she muttered. She locked onto the jet ahead of her, the tone ringing in her ears.

"Fox two!" Iceberg fired one of her two remaining missiles. Unfortunately, the S-32 turned hard, dispensing flares and throwing off the missile.

The female fighter pilot wasn't deterred though. She put her plane into a hard bank, diving just enough to maneuver off to the side and she gripped her controls hard enough to leave indents on her palms. "Not this time, buster!" she growled.

Seraph on the other hand was down to his last missile, but he was not about to waste it. He smoothly twisted and turned to match the S-32's maneuvering, all the while trying to line up his gunsights. It was then that he looked at Iceberg nearby, still speeding after her own target.

Smirking, Seraph broke off pursuit and soared towards Iceberg's position. He looked back, hoping that the enemy would take the bait, which he did. The ISAF ace zig-zagged to disrupt his lock on, all the while breaking towards his ally at Mach 1.

Iceberg's eyes flicked to Seraph's jet and she saw his plan instantly. A smirk crossed her lips as her eyes gleamed with that predatory glimmer of a hunter. She flicked her plane around and - as an insult - waggled her plane's rudders in a taunting fashion. The enemy pilot saw this and had it been an anime, she guessed he'd have steam coming out of his ears. But as it stood, the gesture was enough to prompt the other pilot to give chase. Her eyes flashed as she became serious and sped right for Seraph's flight path.

"You know..." Seraph began as he and Ice started coming closer, "I've got a little confession to make."

"What?" Iceberg asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I know that you and I are like fire and ice... both polar opposites of one another..."

The woman frowned. "So?"

"Frankly, I think you're the kind of lady that my two daughters at home can look up to," the ISAF hero spoke, "as a matter of fact, I've had nothing but good things to say about you."

"So? I just do my job," Iceberg replied. "I prefer to focus on that right now. So whatever you're planning had better work."

The two Mobius Squadron fighters continued to fly closer and closer at higher speeds.

"I'm serious for once," Seraph said, "I wanted to tell you this the first mission we flew together against Free Erusea all those years ago. I just never worked up the courage to say this. Uncharacteristic of me, eh?" Seraph had a cool flyboy image that the famed, but reserved Mobius 1 did not have with the rest of the public, but this was one of the rare instances of him breaking character.

Iceberg was silent. "That may be, but right now... I cannot focus on such things," she remarked coolly.

"Then it's on," Seraph cheered with a tone of hope.

The female pilot snorted. "Mission first, flyboy."

The two planes then banked hard away, seconds from their paths intersecting. The two S-32s were not so lucky as they overshot and hit each other.

"That's an enemy team kill there, Mobius 2 and 17," Skyeye complimented.

Iceberg smirked. "Two planes splashed," she remarked.

"Mobius 2, Mobius 17, there are only seven enemy planes left," Skyeye notified, "regroup with the rest of the squadron and protect the transport planes."

"Roger that, Skyeye," Seraph accepted. He then looked over to his wingman, "let's clear the path for the president and the king."

Iceberg nodded. "Affirmative," she said.

As the two flew back towards the VIP aircraft, Seraph made a mental note to himself concerning Iceberg after the mission.

"All Mobius aircraft, continue with your counterattack. We're almost out of this ambush."

Titanic's eyes narrowed as she looked at her radar. "Roger that, Skyeye," she said.

It was then that Titanic caught sight of a Su-47 trying to slip past the other aircraft and shoot the FCU presidential plane from above.

"Oh, no you don't!" she growled, gunning the engines of her plane. The F-15 leapt forward like a racecar, and she was pushed back into her seat by the G-forces.

Titanic's eyes narrowed as she flipped her plane into a dive, intending on jumping the enemy pilot from beneath.

Titanic's missile alert suddenly flashed. She looked in her mirror to see the last XFA-27 gunning for her six.

She let loose with a few swears as she whipped her plane into a spiral while releasing flares to try and disrupt the missile when it launched.

She now found herself trying to get away from the enemy superfighter gaining on her fast. Looking towards the FCU transport, she could see that the Su-47 was on the verge of shooting a missile at it.

She gritted her teeth as she punched it further, but the throttles were already at their stops. The only way she could get more speed out was if she dove down, but there was no way she was going to risk it. Not unless something happened soon...

"Mobius 1, fox two!" The famed ISAF hero's F-22 suddenly appeared behind the XFA and fired its remaining Sidewinders.

Seeing that her flight lead was coming to her rescue, she barrel rolled hard towards the deck as the heatseekers acquired their target heat source.

Titanic saw her attempted killer go up in a fireball, with Mobius 1 triumphantly shooting past it. However, the Su-47 was on the verge of strafing the presidential plane!

"Nuts!" Titanic yelled.

Suddenly, a Su-35S came from below and fired its gun at the Berkut. The tracers ripped into it, with one of them hitting an exposed missile, detonating it. As the last enemy plane exploded, she could see that it was Specter who took it down.

"Thank goodness for that, Specter!" she remarked. "I wasn't sure we'd be able to finish that Berk off!"

"You can count on me, Lady T," Specter winked.

"Radar is showing all clear on the bandits," Skyeye reported, "AWACS Unity, confirm destruction of all stealth aircraft."

"All aircraft have been destroyed," AWACS Unity reported. "Radar and assistance drones show no hostile bogies in sight." The sleek shape of the massive plane circled around, the engines rumbling with way more power than was typical for a craft that size.

Mobius 1 then flew alongside the FCU and Erusian transports, which still had two Su-30M2s and one F-14D as escorts. "Central Force One and Erusian Royal One, this is Mobius One, we've cleared the airspace of all enemy aircraft. You both have a clear path the rest of the way to Comona."

"Mobius flight, we cannot thank you enough for giving us protection and escort," the pilot of the Central Force One replied.

"Thank you for your efforts, ISAF aircraft," Royal One called in, "his majesty expresses his gratitude as well."

"Interception successful," Skyeye radioed, "all aircraft, proceed on bearing 100. Comona Base is twelve miles from your position."

"Roger that, Skyeye," Mobius 1 acknowledged, "and many thanks to Unity for her support."

"Affirmative," the AWACS replied. "It is my duty."

It was then that Seraph flew next towards Mobius 1.

"Looks like we've struck again, Ribbons," the ISAF pilot complimented his leader, "you've still got the reaper's touch."

"You were also in fine form today, Mobius 2," Mobius 1 replied, "Mobius 9 and 18 also pulled their weight today. You were right to recommend them for the squadron. Mobius 17 was no less an effective leader either."

As the remaining Mobius aircraft, including Specter, Titanic, and Iceberg formed around the two ISAF aces, Seraph radioed, "hey kiddos, you heard that? You just impressed my buddy, Ribbons here. It's not everyday he gives those kinds of remarks."

"I just did my job," Iceberg said.

"Yeah, sure," Titanic joked to her best friend. "We got our jobs done true, but you may have impressed angel wings there."

"You know my reasons for distance," the other woman chided. "I cannot afford to get close to anyone else."

"Come on, Ice," Specter egged, "you've got one of the great heroes of the war interested in you! I think you'll like him."

"And I do not wish to pursue a relationship!" Iceberg hissed. "I have my reasons, and I do not wish to share them." Her eyes hardened beneath her flight helmet.

Seraph did not say anything as he discreetly listened to the argument over the channel between his wingmen. He smiled though, as he had a plan.

 **February 9, 2012**

 **Comona Islands Space Center, 0914 Hours**

Seraph was in the base's officer lounge with Iceberg, Titanic, and Specter, having treated them to a good grilled breakfast that he cooked up himself. Having had a good and cheery meal, the lounge was now silent as the leaders of Usea's nations were now debating the merits of constructing the proposed International Space Elevator in Usea. It was quite a controversy, with the FCU and some of its traditional allies on one side defending the proposal for bringing new infrastructure, power generation, and investment to the devastated continent, while others derided the proposal as taking valuable money away from the ongoing reconstruction efforts and engaging in spectacular space and energy adventurism that ISAF could ill afford. The Erusian king on the other hand, seemed quite circumspect and silent, observing the debate and keeping to himself.

Not unnoticed was the rather large non-Usean delegation surrounding the Usean Conference in the center of the room. From the high definition cameras, the lapel pins of the nations of Osea, Yuktobania, Emmeria, Nordennavic, and even Belka were recognizable. Seraph could never recall a time that these nations took such interest in Usea, even in the aftermath of ISAF's victory over Erusea and the reinstatement of the Erusian royalty.

Titanic was very impressed by the number of nations involved, but her primary gaze was locked onto Iceberg. Her best friend she knew had had some bad times, but for the most part one couldn't have a better companion for aerial combat. Her ground experience had some benefit in preparing her for the fighting, but... the fact she was so... distant... worried her.

"I thought that ISEV would be a Usea-wide collaboration," Specter wondered, "why is ISAF getting divided over something that could benefit our nations so much?"

Titanic shrugged. "Beats me," she remarked.

Seraph sighed, "it's because of the involvement of Osea and other nations outside of the continent. They've had a history of meddling in our continent's inner affairs, and many nations, including Erusea have never forgotten the chaos in 1998 as a result of some southern nations politicking with Osea."

Iceberg's eyes narrowed dangerously at that. She shifted a bit and turned away, staring at the wall.

"What's her problem?" Specter asked.

"She's... got some issues to deal with," Titanic remarked to Specter. "But she's still good people. She just needs some time to... get over the issues bothering her."

Seraph saw that the debate was intensifying, with some even pointing fingers at the foreign delegations. He could then see that Iceberg was frowning deeper and deeper. Looking back and forth between her and the screen, he decided it was enough.

"Excuse us," Seraph said as he patted on Iceberg's shoulder and led her out of the room.

The female pilot followed Seraph, but her face was marred by a deep frown. She clearly had something bothering her.

"You know," Seraph began in a gentle voice, "you're always welcome to talk to me. Even I can't stand that kind of spectacle, let alone what comes next most of the time."

"Sorry. I am not in the mood to talk about it," the white-haired pilot said seriously. "I-" She was cut off by him though.

"No seriously," the male pilot politely insisted, "I know something about this conference really bugs you. I'm guessing that it may have something to do with your father."

Iceberg tensed, whirling to look at him. "How did you learn about that?!" she growled. "I made sure to keep it hidden!" But something told her that maybe Titanic had spilled the beans.

"Actually," Seraph scratched the back of his head, "it's public record that you're the daughter of the North Point president at the time of the Rebellion." He gave a small chuckle. "You just do a good job of not bringing it up, and most wouldn't dare approach you on that even if they looked into it."

Iceberg narrowed her golden eyes, but nodded. "So? I prefer to not let that knowledge become known to my enemies."

"That's part of the reason why ISAF transferred you to Mobius Squadron," Seraph indicated, to her shock. Apparently, her superiors knew as well.

"It's a smaller squadron than most units," Seraph reminded, "we also do a deep background check on all members as an elite special squadron."

"But why me?" she asked. "I am surprised they would even do such a thing."

"Because not only are you among ISAF's best pilots," Seraph explained, "but because you're a survivor of a late Usean head of state from the Usean Alliance, you're afforded a level of protection rivaling current heads of state. They obviously could not provide you that security detail without arousing further suspicion during your service with previous units, but Mobius Squadron is no ordinary unit either."

Iceberg knew what he was talking about, but it still was a bit of a shock regardless. Her eyes narrowed a bit. "That may be, but... why was I not informed of this prior to my assignment?"

"Well, one, you have a record of distinguished service and self-reliance on and off the battlefield," Seraph counted with his fingers, "and two, you would have turned it down otherwise."

Iceberg nodded. "True." She finally sighed. "I just wish that... things had turned out differently. But I know that they cannot be changed. This whole thing is starting to get out of control, is it not?"

"No kidding..." Seraph agreed, "ISAF is the closest we've come to a lasting peace for all of Usea in a long time. I just pray to God for the FCU and Erusea to do the right thing in the end."

Iceberg nodded. "Yes. As do I. As do I..."

"Still," Seraph then said in a more hopeful tone, "maybe the fear and respect Mobius Squadron gets could be the deterrent and power we need to disarm further conflict."

Smiling, he then looked at Iceberg. "I just wanted to say thank you for your performance and leadership yesterday. I could not have nominated a better leader to this squadron who could have taken command the way you did."

Iceberg was a bit surprised, but nodded. "I appreciate it. But I was only doing my job. Nothing more." However, a small smile did cross her features, but it was brief, and then it was gone.

"Again," Seraph offered, "I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Not to sound cliché or stuff, but you're a really special person. I think that the squadron and I are very lucky to have you."

She nodded. "Thank you, Seraph. I appreciate it," Iceberg replied. "I think however, we should focus on what's coming next, yes?"

"Right, but neither of us will have to do it alone," Seraph winked.

It wasn't quite what he had planned to woo the Ice Ballet, but he thought it was the beginning of something special.

She merely rolled her eyes in response to his statement. But deep down, some small part of her was glad he was there.

 ** _End of Mobius Twilight_**


End file.
